Pelet Celana Dalem
by PABLOCKBIGBANG
Summary: SULAY ! KRISTAO/TAORIS ! CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL berhasilkah 3 namja cantik ini mencuri celana dalam sang namja yang di incarnya ? CHAP 2 IS UP !
1. Chapter 1

Pelet Celana Dalem.

Author : Choi Seung Wook.

Cast : Sulay, Taoris, Chanbaek.

Genre : Humor.

Note : disini tao cadel R ta ^.

.

.

BIGBANG IS VIP

.

.

.

''baekhyunnnn''seorang namja cantik berteriak saat pupil matanya melihat sosok namja mungil nan cantik sedang berdiri di depan gerbang besar BigBang Univercity

''Lay?''

''hoho pagi kawan''ujar lay dan bertos dengan namja mungil yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

''ahhh kemana si cadel panda?''tanya lay sembari menyandarkan dirinya di pagar campus.

''eum entah lah, kita tunggu saja, kan kita sahabat kepompong''teriak baekhyun senang.

''ah tu dia''ujar lay saat melihat namja sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

''hosh..hoshh...ah solly ni, aku telat teman teman''ujar namja manis bermata panda sembari menetralkan nafasnya yang terngah engah akibat berlari.

''alah, sudah tidak heran jika kau selalu telat tao''ejek lay.

''aishh kau ini dasal !''kesal tao mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

''eh, ya sudah kajja kita masuk , lagian kan mata pelajaran 2 jam lagi''ujar baekhyun dan di angguki tao dan lay.

selama di perjalanan 3 namja cantik itu selalu saja mengoceh tidak ada lelahnya.

Bruk

Saking focusnya bergosip namja cantik bernama Lay itu menabrak seseorang yang membuat pantat sexynya harus mencium lantai yang dingin, lay mengangkat wajah marahnya yang hendak kesal ,tapi bukannya dia marah malah matanya terperangah melihat namja tampan yang menatapnya, seakan waktu berhenti saat namja tampan itu tersenyum.

''gwanchana?''tanya namja tampan itu tapi bukannya lay menjawab dia hanya mematung melihat namja tampan itu, membuat namja itu menyerngit bingung.

''hallo...neo gwanchanayo''tanya namja tampan itu lagi tapi kali ini dengan tangan yang bergerak di depan mata lay yang tak berkedip sedikitpu masih terperangah melihat namja tampan itu eoh?

Sedangkan tao sama baekhyun hanya memasang wajah malasnya mungkin seperti ini (¬_¬)

''aishhhhh lay kau sungguh sangat memalukan''kesal baekhyun melihat temannya yang berotak lemot itu masih terpanah dengan namja tampan yang menatap ke arah lay aneh -cantik cantik tapi aneh-fikir namja tampan itu beergedik ngeri.

''LAYYYYYYYY''kesal baekhyun dan tao menarik lay agar berdiri dan kembali dari alam sadarnya itu -,-  
akhirnya lay berdiri dengan dibantu tao dan baekhyun tapi dengan posisi masih mematung menatap namja tampan itu tanpa kedip saking terpanah nya mungkin -,-

''apa teman mu tidak apa?''tanya namja tampan itu mulai takut melihat lay yang se intens itu menatapnya tanpa kedip.

''ah gwanchanayo suho sunbae''ujar baekhyun dan segera tao dan baekhyun menarik lay menjauh dari suho namja tampan tadi, sebelum teman nya yang berotak lemot ini semakin gila.

''LAYYYYYYY !''teriak baekhyun dengan suara cempreng nya yang memekakan telinga membuat lay menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam namja mungi yang berhasil membuat telinganya berdengung sedangkan tao hanya memasang wajah malasnya dari tadi.

''aishhh kau ini sahabat ku atau tidak sih ! Membuat telingaku tuli tau''kesal lay dan mengelus telinganya.

''habisnya kau sungguh mengerikan lay-ah''ujar baekhyun polos tanpa dosa.

''tapi bisakan tidak berteriak''kesal lay.

''aishhh sudah sudah ''kesal tao dan duduk di pertengahan antara lay dan baekhyun.

''eh namja tampan itu namanya siapa ya? Aigoo dia mengalihkan dunia ku''ujar lay geregetan sendiri.

''oh jadi kau tadi itu telpanah oleh ketampanan suho sunbae?''tanya tao.

''ah jadi namanya suho ya?''tanya lay menatap tao dengan jarak dekat, tao menoyor jidat lay agar menjauh dari wajah cantiknya.

''aishhh tidak usah segitunya, ne, nama nya kim jamul atau apa sih itu?''ujar tao memikir keras.

''kim joon myun tao bukan kim jamul''ujar baekhyun meniru logat kecadelan tao.

''ah itu maksudku baekkie''ujar tao nyengir watados.

''ah dia sungguh sangat tampan''heboh lay membuat tao dan baekhyun hanya memutar malas kedua matanya.

''ah please deh kagak usah lebay''sindir baekhyun.

''aishh kau itu, kusumpahkan kau menjadi sepertiku tadi''ujar lay kesal.

''eh sorry ya, aku tuh tidak pernah terpanah dengan namja atau pun yeoja, malah mereka yang melihat ku terpanah''narsis baekhyun PD.

''kita lihat saja, mana tau ''ujar lay.

''aishhh kalian ini kenapa sihhhh''kesal tao pusing.

''ah sudah sudah kita ke kelas saja yuk''ajak tao dan menarik kedua lengan teman pabbonya itu.

''aishhh''kesal baekhyun dan lay dan pasrah saja mengikuti langkah tao.

Bruk

''arghhhhh''ringis baekhyun saat tubuhnya terjatuh dan parahnya sesuata yang besar menimpa badan mungilnya, tao dan lay hanya bisa memasang wajah cengonya sembari menutup mulutnya kaget.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan

Deg

Baekhyun terpanah melihat namja tampan bermata bulat layaknya telur mata sapi (?) dan itu membuat baekhyun terhipnotis.

Namja tampan itu segera bangkit dari tubuh mungil baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun masih tidur telentang dengan mata tak berkedip serta mulut yang terbuka.

''hy gwanchana?''tanya namja itu mulai kawatir melihat expresi baekhyun yang begitu berlebihan.

Chanyeol membantu baekhyun berdiri dengan baekhyun masih menatap wajah tampannya, kali ini namja mungil ini benar benar terpanah melihat namja tampan yang menjabat menjadi dosen di campusnya.

''hy''ujar chanyeol yang mulai khawatir melihat baekhyun mematung sembari menatapnya.

Lay dan tao segera mengguncang keras badan mungil baekhyun sehingga membuat kepala namja mungil itu sedikit pusing.

''YA !''kesal baekhyun dan menatap garang kedua temannya itu.

''ah gwanchana?''tanya chanyeol sekali lagi, baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan kembali mematung melihat namja tampan chanyeol yang mengalihkan dunianya itu -,-

''ah maafkan dia chanyeol seongsae, biar kita yang urus''ujar lay sembari menunduk sopan.

''ah ne, baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu''ujar chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan 3 namja cantik itu.

''ahh lay ada saput tangan tidak? Itu ilel nya baekhyun''ujar tao menunju air liur baekhyun yang menetes dari bibir mungilnya.  
Lay segera mengambil saput tangan dan menyumpal kain itu ke mulut baekhyun, membuat baekhyun tersadar dari fantasy nya.

''ya kau''kesal baekhyun setelah melepas saput tangan itu dari mulutnya dan mengejar lay dan tao.

.

.

3 bersahabat itu termenung di bawah pohon beringin yang membuat mereka seperti anak itik yang kehilangan induk.

''aishh bagaimana ya agar chanyeol seongsae jatuh cinta kepadaku?''tanya baekhyun lirih.

''ne bagaimana caranya agar suho sunbae mencintaiku juga?''lrih lay, tao yang iba melihat ke dua teman nya itu mengeluarkan ponsel putih nya dan mencari cara terampuh di internet.

''HOH''teriak tao heboh membuat lay dan baekhyun menatapnya horor.

''ada apa tao?''tanya lay dan baekhyun serempak.

''aku menemukan cara , agar mereka jatuh hati kepada kalian''ujar tao bangga.

''mwo? Bagaimana caranya tao?''tanya lay dan baekhyun semangat.

''pelet celana dalam''ujar tao bangga membuat lay dan baekhyun menatapnya heran.

''maksudnya, aku pun tidak taum hm bagaimana kita pergi ketempat dukun yang bernama mbah soo man?''ujar tao sembari membaca artikel yang ada di internet itu.

''ah jinjja? Kajja''ujar baekhyun dan lay semangat 45.

.

.

''tao, apa benar ini rumahnya?''tanya lay takut memeluk lengan kiri tao.

''ini seperti kandang ayam tao''ujar baekhyun dan memeluk lengan kanan tao.

''aishhh...sudah lah..kita coba saja''ujar tao pura pura berani padahala hatinya sudah takutnya minta ampun.

Cklek

''huwaaaaaaaaa !''kaget 3 sekawan itu saat sebuah tengkorak menyambut mereka.

''hah hah hah''kaget mereka dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal.

''masuklah''ujar suara memecahkan kekagetan mereka.

Tao lay baekhyun duduk didepan seorang namja tua yang berpakaian aneh.

''ada apa kalian kesini?''tanya dukun yang bernama mbah soo man itu sangar,

''ahh..ja..jadi..be..begini kami ingin namja yang kami cintai jatuh cinta dan menggilai kami''ujar lay takut takut.

''oh gampang hahahahha siapa namanya''ujar mbah sooman sembari tertawa lebar membuat 3 namja cantik itu menutup hidung mereka karena efek bau pete yang keluar dari mulut sang dukun.

''bagaimana caranya mbah?''tanya baekhyun.

''sebutkan namja yang kalian taksir, sebut nama namja itu yang benar tidak boleh satu kata yang salah''ujar sang dukun.

''aku Park Chanyeol''ujar baekhyun mantap.

''aku Kim Joon Myun''ujar lay mantap.

''hm aku-''

''kau, kau mau memelet siapa tao? Bukannya kris dan kau sudah pacaran?''poton baekhyun heran.

''iya bial pun kami pacalan tapi mana tau klis ge selingkuh di belakangku kan''ujar tao was was dan diangguki baekhyun dan lay.

''ah jadi siapa nama namja mu?''tanya sang dukun.

''klis''ujar tao cadel.

''eh klis? Bukannya kris ya?''tanya lay menggaruk kepala nya heran.

''iya KLIS !''ujar tao geregatan.

''Klis siapa itu?''tanya baekhyun dengan otak lemotnya.

''klis yang mempunyai kantol di-''

''hey jangan berbicara kotor''ujar lay

''siapa yang belbicala kotol''

''tao sejang kapan kau berbicara kotor eum?''tanya baekhyun membuat tao kesal dengan kedua temannya itu.

''aishh klis !''kesal tao, membuat sang duku heran dengan 3 sekawan yang asik berdebat ini.

''ah sudah sudah''ujar sang dukun kwalahan meleraikan 3 namja cantik ini.

''jadi siapa nama namja mu''

''KLIS''ujar tao.

''klis? Bukannya Kris?''tanya lay dan baekhyun heran.

''aishhh ahhh ! Namanya WU YI FAN !''kesal tao saat otak lemotnya berhasil mengingat nama asli namja chingu nya.

''ah gitu dong dari tadi kek''ujar sang dukun malas, lalu komat kamit gaje.

''kalian harus mencuri celana dalem yang baru mereka pakai, yang baru mereka kenakan, bukan yang sudah bersih atau baru beli ya''terang sang dukun.

''MWOOOOOOOOO !''

TBC

Berhasil kah 3 sekawan ini mencuri celana dalem namja yang di incarnya?


	2. Chapter 2

Pelet Celana Dalem.

Author : Choi Seung Wook.

Cast :  
SuLay ChanBaek TaoRis.

Genre : Humor ! Kocak ! Comedy gagal

Rating : T+

YAOI MAN !

.

.

.

''arghhhhh ! Bagaimana caranya agar dapat kolor nya suho ya kawan?''tanya Lay berfikir keras.

''aku pun ! Kya ! Bagaimana cara mendapat kolor dosen tampan itu arghhhhhh !'' Baekhyun tidak kalah frustasinya dengan Lay dan mengacak rambutnya kasar.

''aku juga bagaimana?''tanya Tao dengan tampang bodohnya membuat Lay sama Baekhyun bertatapan lalu memutar matanya malas.

''kan kau sudah pacaran dengannya , apa susahnya?''tanya Lay dan di angguki Baekhyun.

''iya tapikan ahh tidak telbayang olehku jika aku mengambil kolol nya klis ge''ujar Tao bergedik ngeri membayangkan bagaimana saat dia mencururi celana dalam Kris yang baru di pakai oh NO !

''arghhhh pokoknya kita harus dapat kan ! Jangan patah semangat kawan !'' ujar Lay Tao Baekhyun semangat dan menggepalkan tangan mereka ke udara dengan serampak, benar benar The Trio Ulat Bulu

.

.

.

#SuLay Side#

''eh ada yayang Suho tu''gumam Lay lalu berfikir strategi apa yang di rencanakannya agar dekat dengan target nya.

''aha !''pekik Lay heboh saat tiba tiba sebuah lampu (?) muncul dari atas kepalanya, lalu melangkah kan kakinya menuju dimana sang malaikatnya sedang berjalan ke aras perpustakaan.

''AWWWW''pekik Lay pura-pura jatuh, Suho yang mendengar pekikan cempreng Lay yang membuat dinding koridor Campus sedikit bergetar karena teriakan nya yang bisa di bilang cetar membahana badai petir itu langsung berlari menghampiri Lay yang terjatuh ehm lebih tepatnya pura-pura terjatuh -_-

''gwanchana yo?''tanya Suho perhatian dan memeriksa bagian tubuh Lay yang sakit membuat namja cantik itu memekik kegeringan di dalam hati ckckck tumben tidak menjadi patung lagi -,-

''aduhh duhhh duhhh duhhh aku percayaa''ujar Lay malah nyanyi Budi Do Re Mi -,-

''maksudnya?''tanya Suho heran.

''aduhh sunbae aw aw sakit sunbae aduhhhh''akting Lay dan memegang kaki kirinya yang pura pura terkilir itu.

''ah ne, biar ku bantu''ujar Suho dan mengalungkan tangan Lay di pundaknya sedangkan tangan nya memeluk pinggang Lay.

''aduhhh sunbae sakit aw aw''ringis Lay dan memanyunkan bibirnya manja membuat Suho jadi salah tingkah sendiri melihat keimutan wajah Lay yang begitu menggoda apalagi bibir merah naturalnya yang memancing Suho agar mencium ah kurang lebih tepatnya melumat bibir ranum nan menggoda itu, ok ! Suho menggelengkan kepalanya menyingkar fikiran mesum yang merayu otaknya -,-

Dengan perlahan Suho membantu Lay berjalan menuju ruang UKS

.

.

.

#ChanBaek side#

''wah si pabbo Lay udah bisa peluk peluk ama Suho Sunbae tu''kaget Baekhyun saat melihat Suho memeluk Lay ah lebih tepatnya membantu Lay berjalan.

''wah tidak boleh kalah ni ! Ahhh sekarangkan pelajarannya Chanyeol Seongsae ah kesempatan emas buat deketin dosen tampan itu''ujar Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri sambil goyang pantat dengan ke dua jempol diangkat membuat orang menatap nya keheranan -imut imut tapi sarap- itulah yang ada di fikiran orang orang yang melihat tingkah gila Baekhyun.

''ahhhhh tarrrikkkkkkk''ujar Tao yang baru datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan gilanya malah dia juga ikutan Goyang pantat angkat kedua jempol -,- dasar uke duo tiang ini emang pada sarap -_-

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Tao berjalan menuju kelas dan duduk dengan baik.

''wahh hari ini jadwalnya si dosen tiang itu''ujar Tao mencoel pundak Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya.

''iya donk, hahaha senangnya hatiku''heboh Baekhyun berbunga-bunga.

''ehmmmm anyeyong haseo ! Kita bertemu lagi''tiba tiba namja tampan tinggi memasuki ruang kelas itu membuat para yeoja dan namja uke menatapnya kagum apalagi cengiran khas nya membuat dosen itu semakin tampan.

''baiklah bisa kita mulai?''

''ne''

Selama pelajaran Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sang dosen tampan dengan mata yang tidak berkedip dan mulut sedikit terbuka.

''ehmm Baekhyun-ssi ada yang salah?''tanya Chanyeol seongsae saat muridnya menatapnya sedikit berlebihan membuat Chanyeol keheranan.

''Baekhyun-ssi?''tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi tapi Baekhyun malah terus mematung karena terpesona akan ketampanan namja tampan bermata telur sapi itu -,-

''sttt sttt baekkieee''bisik Tao menusuk nusuk punggung Baekhyun agar menyadarkan dari alam fantasy nya yang meraja lela.

''YA BAEKHYUNNAAAHHHHHHH !''teriak Tao keras saat dia bosan menusuk nusuk punggung mungil itu tapi tetap tak ada reaksi sedikitpun.

''APA TAOOOOOO !''balas Baekhyun dengan suara cempreng 10 oktafnya membuat seluruh murid di ruang kelas itu menutup telinganya tidak ingin tuli mendadak dan menatap mereka tajam.

''ehm ! selesai pelajaran temui saya diruangan saya !''pintah Chanyeol tegas.

''n-ne Chanyeol seongsae'' ujar BaekTao serempak (sebenarnya saya masih susah bayangin yang ChanBaek nya coz abis baca fakta Chanyeol yang pernah pacaran ama model yang ada di MV nya shinee amigo, jadi semenjak itu saya jadi susah untuk berfiksi Chanyeol ama Baekhyun, sementara ini ChanBaeknya belum ada ne, mungkin TaoRis ama SuLay dulu saya harus dapat feel ChanBaek lagi)

.

.

.

''aishhh dasal ! Ini semua gala gala Baekhyun, coba dia tidak mematung pasti kita tidak di hukum untuk menyikat WC ! ''gumam Tao kesal sembari berjalan menuju gerbang Campus.

''Baby Pandaaa''teriak suara bass yang membuat Tao terlonjak kaget.

''aishh Klis-ge , aku kaget nih , kenapa halus bel teliak sih''ujar Tao mengelus dadanya menetralkan detak jantungnya.

''ah mian he baby, kau tau gege sampai jamuran menunggumu disini''ujar Kris dengan melipat tangan nya depan dada ngambek.

''ya gege maafkan pandamu ini, tadi aku di suluh ama dosen ku menyikat wc''adu Tao memasang wajah anak anjing yang begitu sangat menggemaskan di mata Kris, membuat Kris tak tega untuk memarahi namja chingunya yang polos berotak lemot ini.

''aigoo ne ne kajja kita pulang''

''ehm bental dulu deh klis ge''ujar Tao menahan tangan Kris yang menarik tangannya yang hendak menuju mobil, seketika Kris berhenti dan heran menatap namja manis cadel yang sangat di cintainya itu gemas.

''ne?''

''hm..e..e..bee?''

''kenapa gugup eum?''

''e..ehmm..eee Ta..Taoo e''

''iya , kenapa gugup eum?''

''ishh Klis ge sabal dulu dong''kesal Tao karena Kris terus mendesaknya.

''hehehe mian he baby''

''hm''

''jadi apa yang mau baby bilang?''

''gini Klis-ge , aku lagi malas pulang ke lumah, jadi Tao pulangnya ke Apaltemen nya Klis ge boleh?''ujar Tao.

''ne? Wah apa baby merindukan dekapanku?''goda Kris, Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya salah tingkah.

''aishhh Klis-ge ini jangan pelvelt coba?''kesal Tao dan menoyor jidat Kris yang ada di depan wajahnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

''hahaha ne ne baby, kajjaaaa''ujar Kris semangat 45 dan menarik Tao masuk ke dalam mobil sport berwarna putih miliknya.

.

.

.

''apa kau bisa pulang sendiri dengan ke adaan begini Lay?''tanya Suho yang masih setia menemani Lay di K.U.A eh salah di UKS , bagaimana Suho bisa lepas sedangkan Lay terus bergantungan di lengan Suho -,- seperti ulat bulu.

''eh bisa kok Suho Sunbae''ujar Lay dan mulai berjalan.

''ahhhkkkk''ujar Lay jatuh saat menahan sakit di kakinya, ah kalian tau sendiri lah itu hanya akting Lay semata, Suho segera menghampiri Lay.

''aigoo, biar aku yang antar pulang''ujar Suho dan membantu Lay berdiri.

''apa tidak merepotkan Suho Sunbae?''tanya Lay memasang wajah terimut nya, membuat Suho terpanah akan ke imutan namja cantik yang ada di dekapannya ini.

''tidak , tidak kok kajjaaa''ujar Suho, Lay tersenyum sembunyi (?) kemudian mengangguk.

Suho membantu Lay masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

''ah pakai taktik apa ya? Agal bisa menculik kolol nya Klis-ge?''pikir Tao keras, mencari taktik yang jitu agar bisa mencuri celana dalem sang ke kakasih tampannya.

''baby?''

''...''

''baby pandaaa''

''...''

''YA ! WU ZI TAO !''pekik Kris keras apalagi suara beratnya yang menggelegar aigo sungguh sangat menyeramkan dan suara terkutuk itu berhasil menyadarkan namja yang sedang asik berfikir tentang celana dalam itu, Tao mendelik tajam ke arah Kris.

''kau tau ge? Kau membuat ku tuli !''tekan Tao sadis membuat Kris kalang kabut takut namja chingu nya marah.

''ya , habis, baby tadi di panggil tidak menyaut''ujar Kris.

''alasan''

''benar baby sumpah''

''ah ne ne, kajja''ujar Tao akhirnya, dan keluar dari mobil di susul dengan Kris kemudian mereka berjalan menuju Apartement Kris di lantai atas.

.

.

.

#KYAAA ! Feel ChanBaek nya udah dapet, saat lihat video di Youtube ciuman hahahhaha#

#ChanBaek sideee #yeeeeeyyyyy#

''hufttt kemana anak panda cadel itu? Hah pasti sudah pulang lah dengan directur muda nan kaya bermarga Wi itu, ckckckck kenapa namja setampan itu mau ya dengan Tao, ckckck tidak dipelet aja Kris udah tunduk ama Tao apalagi di pelet wah tidak terbayang oleh ku''gumam Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

''hey kau !''sebuah suara bass menggelegar terdengar oleh pendengaran Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya ngoceh sendiri menjadi diam dan membalikan tubuhnya saat seseorang berteriak dengan cukup keras mending kalau suara nya merdu nah ini suara nya mirip sama om om mesum yang minta di kawin apa coba?

''eh Chanyeol sunbae''ujar Baekhyun sopan dan tersenyum manis semanis - manis nya membuat Park Chanyeol terkesima akan senyuman manis yang terpajang di bibir mungil milik Baekhyun, cantik itulah fikir dosen muda nan tampan ini.

''apa sudah kau selesaikan hukuman mu eum?''tanya Chanyeol mendekat ke Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun harus mendongak jika ingin menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol Seongsae, oh bayangkanlah Baekhyun laki-laki tapi tubuhnya mungil ramping dan tidak semampai, wajah nya cantik dengan hidung mungil namun mancung bibir merah naturalnya yang tipis dan mata sipitnya yang polos, membuat Chanyeol sedikit gemas akan muridnya ini.

''sudah Chanyeol Seongsae''ujar Baekhyun tetap mempertahan kan senyuman termanisnya.

''hm bagus, ada satu hukuman lagi''ujar Chanyeol membuat senyuman manis itu hilang di gantikan dengan wajah memelas layaknya anjing yang kehilangan induk.

''hahaha tenang saja kali ini tidak berat''ujar Chanyeol yang mengerti akan tampang melas di wajah cantik Baekhyun.

''apa itu Chanyeol Seongsae?''tanya Baekhyun imut.

''stop ! Jangan pasang wajah begitu''ujar Chanyeol membuang wajahnya kekiri tak ingin menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memasang agyeonya membuat hati Chanyeol dag dig dug der di buatnya.

''ah mian he Chanyeol Seongsae''ujar Baekhyun menghilangkan ke imutannya tapi ya memang dasarnya imut ya tetap imut.

''hm kajja, ikut aku''ujar Chanyeol dan menarik lengan mungil Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun memekik kegirangan di dalam hati sebab seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dosen tampan itu menyentuhnya ck ck ck.

''hey kenapa senyam senyum sendiri ayo masuk''ujar Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol.

'wah baru kali ini aku masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol Seongsae ekekke semoga bisa mencuri satu cangcut nya hahaha jadi tidak sabar'fikir Baekhyun.

.

.

,

'apa halus melakukan 'itu' ye agal bisa mendapat celana dalem Klis-ge yang balu di pakai'fikir Tao.

''Baby? Kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri? Aku tidak di hiraukan?''ujar Kris melihat Tao terus asik dengan fikirannya.

''eh tidak ge, paling itu hanya pelasaan gege saja''ujar Tao dan memeluk manja lengan Kris yang duduk di sampingnya.

''bukannya gimana baby, tapi kan jarang waktu kita berdua seperti ini, baby sibuk kuliah, sedangkan gege sibuk dengan perusahaan gege, kau tau sendirikan baby''ujar Kris lembut mencium puncuk kepala sang kekasih, Tao hanya mengangguk walaupun fikirannya masih mencari agar bisa mendapatkan celana dalem yang baru saja Kris pakai.

''ah iya gege tidak mandi?''tanya Tao.

''ne, kita mandi bersama otte?''goda Kris.

''aishhh cepatlah ge, jangan pelvelt deh dasal mesum''kesal Tao dan mendorong Kris membuat Kris jatuh dari sofa.

Bruk

''aw''ringis Kris ke sakitan saat pantatnya dengan mulusnya berciuman dengan lantai.

''ya ! Klis-ge ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa bisa jatuh sih''ujar Tao dan membantu Kris menuju ranjang.

''ya ! Kan semua karena mu , coba tadi tidak mendorongku''kesal Kris, mood Kris berubah kesal , saat dia ingin bermesraan dengan Taonya eh malah Tao mendorongnya ckckck poor Kris.

''ya ! Jadi Klis ge malah ni'' ujar Tao setelah membantu Kris berbaring di tempat tidur.

''...''

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kris, membuat Tao khawatir dan naik ke atas kasur, dia tau dia yang salah, karna terlalu sibuk memikirkan celana dalam Kris, sebenarnya yang mesum itu kau Huang Zi Tao sedari tadi memikirkan celana dalam terus -,-

''Klis ge malah, sama Tao eum?''tanya Tao lembut dan mengelus punggung Kris layaknya seorang ibu yang ingin menidurkan bayinya sembari menepuk pantat Kris aigooo ckckck pasangan yang aneh -,-

''...''

''Klis ge mian he, iya Tao tau Tao salah, Klis-ge ayolah jangan malah''bisik Tao dan sekarang beralih memeluk Kris erat, walaupun Kris tidak membalik badannya untuk balas memeluk sang kekasih.

''Klis-ge''bisik Tao sembari mencium tengkuk Kris, ckckck ini siapa yang uke siapa yang seme sih? Author cantik jadi pusing dibuatnya.

''Klis ge''desah Tao dan mengulum cuping telinga Kris, Kris membalikan badannya dan segera meraup (?) bibir Tao yang berbentuk bibir kucing itu dan melumatnya.  
Tao membuka sedikit lidahnya membiarkan lidah Kris masuk dan menguasai permainan, Tao sudah pasrah.

'ploup' saking dalamnya ciuman mereka sehingga menimbulkan suara yang 'khas' saat kedua bibir itu terpisah, Kris mengusap bibir Tao dengan ibu jarinya.

''gege tidak marah kok baby, gege hanya ingin berdua dan menghabiskan waktu bersama denganmu''ujar Kris lembut dan memainkan bibir Tao dengan ibu jarinya.

Kris menarik ke bawah dagu Tao sehingga bibir Tao sedikit terbuka dengan segera Kris kembali memasukkan lidahnya dan kembali membawa Tao ke dalam ciuman panas namun tetap terkesan lembut.

.

.

.

''kau tinggal sendirian disini Lay?''tanya Suho.

''ne subae, orang tuaku sibuk dengan perkerjaan mereka masing-masing''ujar Lay memasang raut wajah sesedih mungkin, Suho yang melihat wajah sedih Lay yang seakan - akan ingin mengeluarkan air matanya reflex Suho menarik Lay kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus kepala Lay sayang, membuat Lay kegeringan di dalam hatinya.

''jangan sedih ne, orang tuamu begitu untuk mu juga'' nasehat Suho, Lay mengangguk dan mendongak menatap wajah tampan Suho, reflex juga Suho menundukan wajahnya sehingga mereka menatap satu sama lain , mengaggumi ke indahan wajah pasangan nya masing-masing, tanpa di sadari Suho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lay, Lay mengerjapkan matanya imut, dan menutup matanya saat bibir Suho berhasil mendarat di bibirnya.

Suho segera melepas Ciumannya dan berdeham kecil.

''ma,,maaf''lirih Suho gugup, sedangkan Lay kegirangan di dalam hatinya karena ciuman pertamanya dia berikan kepada namja yang sangat ia cintai.

''n..ne gwanchana Suho sunbae''ujar Lay malu.

''ah, sepertinya hari sudah malam lebih baik aku pulang dulu, apa kau tak apa aku tinggalkan?''tanya Suho.

''ne, gwanchanayo Suho Sunbae''ujar Lay masih malu dan menuutup rona yang ada di kedua pipinya, Suho tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Lay sayang.

''ya sudah aku pulang, sampai bertemu di Campus besok chagie''bisik Suho dan mencium pipi Lay kemudian beranjak menuju pintu Apartement Lay.

BLLUSHHHHHHH

Wajah yang memang sudah merona menjadi bertambah merah karena suho memanggilnya 'chagie' aigoo membuat Lay benar benar mati kegirangan.

''kekeke aku jadi seperti orang gila''guma Lay terkekeh sendiri.

.

.

.

''wahhh Tao sama Lay pasti tidak menyangka aku ada dimana, hahaha aku pun tidak menyangka aku bisa ada di Apartement nya Chanyeol seongsae, huweee tambah mudah untuk ku agar bisa mencuri celana dalemnya yang baru di pakai ! Hahaha''gumam Baekhyun di dalam hati sembari tertawa nista.

Greb

Baekhyun bergidik geli saat merasakan seseoarang meniup telinganya, itu tepat di daerah titik sensitive Baekhyun.

''Seong...seongsaee''gugup Baekhyun menutup matanya saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh kulit lehernya nan putih membuat tubuh mungil itu merasakan sengatan listrik yang begitu err.

''heyyy Baekhyunieee''desah Chanyeol memelu Baekhyun dari belakang, lalu menarik pipi Baekhyun dan langsung melumat bibir merah natural yang sedikit terbuka itu.

''eumhhhh''desah Baekhyun lemas, Chanyeol begitu lincah melakukan perang lidah antara lidahnya dan lidah Baekhyun, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan mengalungkan lehernya di leher kokoh Chanyeol dengan kakinya naik di atas kaki Chanyeol, Chanyeol terus melumat bibir Baekhyun dan menjalankan kakinya menuju ranjang yang tersedia di apartement ini.

Huwee apa yang akan mereka lakukan

TBC dulu deh

Ada ide untuk next Chap?


End file.
